The Newcomer
by KENZO -official
Summary: New to Gatlin, Taya gets forced into a cult made entirely of children, led by Isaac. Not only is she an outsider, but she's also someone the cult has never had before. An African American. (Rated M to be safe)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Sarah lay ill in bed, paper and crayons by her side. Job sit in a chair, next to the bed. He watches as his sister starts to scribble on the paper.

"Yes, show me the immediate future, my child..." says a voice standing at the foot of the bed. It belongs to Isaac, who got word of the new prophecy by his second in command, Malachi.

"Uh...I don't think it's anything important enough to waste your valuable time, Isaac," Job says, with a nervous look on his face. "She might just be drawing the weather again."

"He who walks behind the rows has told me the prophecy is most important at this time. You mustn't question his word." Isaac says, leaning over the bed to look at the picture being drawn before his very eyes.

On the paper, is a picture of the house next to Job and Sarah's, in front of it, a moving truck. And in front of the moving truck, Sarah begins to draw three stick figures, obviously representing people. A man, a woman, and a child. She grabs the peach colored crayon to color the man and woman. Isaac looks shocked when Sarah puts down the peach crayon, and picks up a brown one.

"And what exactly do you plan to do with that brown color?" Isaac asks, even though Sarah cannot respond. She begins to color the child with the brown crayon.

"How can this be? The man and the woman surely can't produce that girl. Look at the difference in skin color-" he then stops himself to think for a minute, before saying, "Adults are not to be in the land of he who walks behinds the rows. Job, fetch Malachi at once."

Job simply nods, and runs out of the room. A few minutes later, he returns with Malachi, who looks puzzled as to why he has been called in at the time of a foreseeing.

"Isaac? You have called for me?" He asks, as Isaac nods and pics up the finished drawing and shows it to Malachi.

Malachi scowls. "Outlanders..." he then begins to look puzzled once more. "But look at the child. She's not like the adults in the picture. She's bla-"

"You mustn't question the drawing, Malachi," Isaac says, cutting him off. "When the outlanders come, get rid of the parents. Bring me the girl."

Malachi nods, and leaves the room. Isaac then smiles to himself, and looks up at the ceiling. "A new sheep for my flock...I am grateful for this gift, lord."

 **Yes, I know that this chapter is short, but it's only a prologue. My chapters will be much longer.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Tragic Begginings

**Chapter 1**

"All the hottest Nebraska hits will return in a moment! Stay tuned!"

"This is SO exciting!" Says a female voice, as she turns down the radio of their 1976 Cadillac Eldorado. "Moving to Gatlin, starting a new life as farmers." She turns to the backseat, where her adopted daughter is sitting, staring out of the window.

"Oh Taya, aren't you happy about moving away from the hustle and bustle of the city?" She asks her. Taya fixes her dark brown eyes on her adopted Caucasian mother. She would love nothing more than to scream at the top her lungs about the fact that they shouldn't have moved from California. She was going to miss the beaches. The sand. The food. But instead of screaming, she musters the most convincing fake smile she can, and says "Yes, mother. I am _more_ than excited to trade in our penthouse and beachside for...and old house and a corn field..."

"Oh...don't be like that pumpkin!" Says her father, at the drivers seat.

Taya rolls her eyes and slouches in her seat. She looks at her parents as they begin to shuffle through the CDs to figure out what to listen to next. How she got adopted by them, she doesn't know. It happened when she was about two. But all she knows is that she's different from them in every way, shape, and form. And boy, did people point it out all the time.

 _How are those your parents, they're white!_

 _Shouldn't you be white?_

 _Do they hate you?_

The endless comments and questions made Taya question the world she lived in. Why did people care about how she looked? Or how her parents looked? Shouldn't what be important is that she has a roof over her head, and a warm bed to sleep in? These people practically raised her. Every day she would look in the mirror at herself. She wasn't too tall for a thirteen year old. She was fairly thin, curly hair to her shoulders, chocolate brown skin. Of all the white kids waiting to be adopted...why her...?

"Taya?"

She was snapped out of her thoughts by her father. They were parked in front of an old blue house that clearly needed work. "We're here." He continued. "Why don't you head on in and pick a room?"

Taya nodded and hurried out of the car and went into the house. She looked around. The first thing she was greeted by, was the amount of cobwebs in the place. The house was surprisingly well kept other than that. She went up the stairs and found a big room painted red, with its own bathroom. She smiled to herself. This is the room for her.

She ran down the stairs to grab some of her things, but her dad stopped her. "Why don't you go say hi to the neighbors next door?"

Taya groaned. "Do I have to...? Their house looks kinda creepy."

"Now now...don't judge a book by its character, hun." Says her mother. "Just go say hello."

"Ugh...fine..."

* * *

Taya knocks on the door of the old house. "Hello?" She waits a few minutes, and then she sees the curtains move. She goes over to the window and knocks on it.

"Um...hello? I'm your new neighbor. I just wanted to...say...hello...well okay...I guess I'll get going..." Taya says, and as she turns around, someone grabs her and pulls her into the house. She screams. Only to turn around and find out her kidnapper was a little boy with dirty blonde hair.

"Are you crazy! Who are you anyways?!" She says, glaring at him.

"You shouldn't have come here. You've put your parents in danger." The boy says.

"What the heck are you talking about? And you didn't answer my question. Who are you?" Taya responds.

"I'm Job. And your parents are in serious danger. Isaac knows you are here."

"Isaac? Who's Isaac?" Taya says all worried, and then starts to erupt in laughter. "Oh I get it. You're pullin my leg. Isaac is probably one of your imaginary little friends."

"But he's not imaginary, miss." Says a little girl who comes down the stairs.

"This is Sarah. She's my little sister." Job says.

"Shame on you!" Taya says, hands on her hips. "You got your sister thinking he's real too!"

"He's very much real. He is the giver of his word." Job says.

"Uh...who's word...?" Taya asks, scratching her head.

"He who walks behind the rows." Sarah says to her.

"You mean...the corn rows...yeah...this town is full of nut jobs...and I've only met two people!" Taya says, as she turns and walks out of the door and runs back to her house to find her mom and dad still in the middle of unpacking.

"Mom! Dad! We have to move! These people are crazy!" Taya says, out of breath.

"Whatever do you mean?" Asks her mother.

"They're talking crazy. Saying that you're in danger or something. There weren't even any adults there. Just two kids! Now Isn't that suspicious!? The lawn looks as if it hasn't been mowed for centuries!" She says looking out of the window to the neighbors house.

"Oh relax, Taya. The long drive here just has you all tired out. We already unpacked your room. Why don't you just go to bed." Says her dad.

"You're probably right." She says running her head. "Night! Love y'all!"

* * *

Taya lay in bed thinking about what just happened in the few hours she's been here. She's met two weird little kids who talk of this make-believe Isaac person, and a thing it seems to worship.

"I guess that's Gatlin for ya..." she says, turning out the lamp, and closing her eyes.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Taya jerks up instantly. She knows she hasn't been dreaming, because she hasn't even fallen asleep all the way. She slowly reaches over and grabs the baseball bat she always keeps next to her bed, and creeps downstairs to check out where the sound has came from.

"Mom? Dad?" She says in a low voice.

When she reaches her parents room, she slowly creeps in, and turns on the light, to see her parents have had their throats slit. She can't scream. She's so terrified that she covers her mouth and she can feel the tears coming down fast. She slowly backs away...only to be snatched up by someone much taller than her. She tries to scream, but they cover her mouth.

"He's waiting for you..."


	3. Chapter 2 - Meeting Malachi

Taya groans as she suddenly wakes up on a bed in a fairly lit unfamiliar room. She attempts to get up, but discovers that she cannot. One of her hands is tied to the bedpost. She looks around the room to check out her surroundings.

The room is a dark green, with a queen sized bed and a dresser made of mahogany. The room smells like it had been cleaned not too long ago. It smelled like lemon cleaner. Something her mother would use to polish the floors.

That's when she remembers what occurred the night before. She can hear her parents screams in her head. Tears start to fall, but before she can really get a good cry in, she hears a key being put into the door. She hurriedly fixes herself up and lays back down. In comes a tall boy with red hair a little to his shoulders. He has a tray of food with toast, an egg, and some water.

"Glad to see you're awake." He says, walking over to her and setting the tray down on the bedside table. He makes himself comfortable, sitting in the chair next to the bed.

Taya just looks at the boy. She then remembers him as the voice from the other night. "You're the one that brought me here. You killed my parents!!!"

"I did what I had to do. Isaac doesn't allow adults into our town." He says, matter of factly.

"There y'all go with that Isaac crap again! Is everyone in this town insane??! Who is Isaac?" She says glaring at the boy.

"You'll meet him soon enough. But for now, it's my job to get you ready to see him. He will initiate you into our flock," He says. "But first, you need to eat something." He nods to the plate sitting on the table.

"First of all, why would I eat that food? I don't even know your name! All of all, who said I wanted to be apart of your 'flock'? Huh? Why would I join people who killed my parents?!" She screams out at him.

He suddenly pulls out a dagger and reaches out at her, pointing it at her throat. "Because if you don't, it's your life that will be taken next. You can join your mommy and daddy if you want. And my name is Malachi."

Taya glares at him. "Screw you."

The two just glare at each other for what seems like an eternity, before Malachi takes the knife away from her throat with a smirk. "Enjoy your breakfast, coco puff."

Taya glares at him. "Go to hell."

He continues to smirk as he grabs the tray and sets it in front of her. She examines the food before picking up the toast with her left hand and eating it. She gulps down the water and sets the glass on the tray and pushes it away. Malachi stares at the tray, then at her.

"You didn't eat the eggs. Are you too good for eggs??" He says, sarcasm in his voice.

"I don't like eggs." She says, rolling her eyes.

"Ungrateful little..." Malachi stops himself, then gets up and goes to the closet and pulls out a yellow dress. He goes over to her and sets it in front of her. "You need to get dressed."

"I'm not wearing that ugly thing! I don't even like dresses!" She says, attempting to cross her arms.

"Nonsense. Isaac picked this out himself. You have to wear it." He says back.

"Isaac Isaac Isaac..." she rolls her eyes. "Does anyone ever talk about anything else??"

"Just put on the dress. You're making my job harder than it has to be." He then stops with a smirk. "Or do you want me to get you dressed???"

Taya can feel her face getting hot. "N-no you sick monster! Just untie me already so I can put it on."

"Alright, but don't try anything. I'll kill you without hesitation." Malachi says pulling out his knife and cutting the rope that restrained her right hand.

She rubbed her wrist for a moment and got out the bed, Malachi watching her every move, knife at the ready. She then looked at him with an annoyed glare.

"Can you leave so I can get dressed?"

His face turned a faint shade of red. "Y-yes...and hurry up. I'll give you ten minutes. Don't even try to escape through the window. It's barred and locked."

He hurries out of the room, leaving Taya alone. She sighs to herself as she removes her clothes and puts on the yellow dress. Surprisingly, it fits her perfectly, as if it was made for her. She walks around the room to examine it.

She peeks in the drawers to see that her clothes are all neatly folded into the drawers. She shuddered at the idea of Malachi rummaging threw her things and packing them here. They must really want her to stay.

She goes to the small vanity in front of the window. She notices that her hair brush and creams were all there. She throws her curly hair up in a quick messy bun, and walks over to the door and opens it to find Malachi waiting on the other side, arms crossed.

"Wow that was faster than I thought."

Taya rolls her eyes. "Lets just get on with it." She smooths our her dress.

"Alright I'll take you down stairs. Isaac is waiting." He says, leading her down the stairs. As soon as they reach the bottom, Taya can hear voices. A male and a female.

They make it to a closed door, where she can hear the voices more clearer behind it.

"Be her friend please. Make her feel welcome." The male says.

"All I can do is try..." she hears the girl.

Malachi knocks on the door.

"Come in."

He opens the door. The room is all wood. Taya sees a boy sitting at a desk. He has brown hair, and he wears a suit. Around his neck is a cross made of corn husks. The girl sits across from him. Her hair is blonde, and she wears a light blue dress with white stockings and black shoes. She looks at Taya with amusement.

"Isaac, she is ready for you." Malachi says, slightly bowing out of respect.

The boy presumed to be Isaac stands and smiles at Taya.

"Ah, I've been waiting for you."

 **I know I know!! It's been soooo long since I updated. I had a bit of writers block. But I'm back in the game. I'll try updating weekly**

 **\- KENZO**


End file.
